This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for providing bibs particularly bibs for babies and small children.
Typically in the prior art bibs for babies and small children are secured around the neck of the child. However, a body portion of prior art bibs tends to move or flop in front of a baby""s face when the baby crawls, for example. This can not only cause unwanted debris such as half eaten food to fly in the baby""s face but is also a health hazard since the baby""s mouth can be smothered by the body portion of the prior bibs.
The present invention in one or more embodiments provides extensions which are connected to the body portion of a bib. The extensions can be wrapped around an individual""s torso, such as a baby""s torso, to prevent the body portion of the bib from flopping in front of the individual""s face.
The present invention in one embodiment provides an apparatus comprising a bib comprised of a neck portion, a body portion, a device for securing the neck portion around an individual""s neck; and a device for securing the body portion around an individual""s torso. The device for securing the body portion around an individual""s torso may also include a first extension and a second extension. The first extension and the second extension each may include an attachment device. The attachment device of the first extension may be loops of a VELCRO (trademarked) system while the attachment device of the second extension may be hooks of a VELCRO (trademarked) system.
The device for securing the neck portion around an individual""s neck may include a third extension and a fourth extension. The third extension and the fourth extension each may include an attachment device, one of which may be loops of a VELCRO (trademarked) system while the other may be hooks of a VELCRO (trademarked) system.
The body portion of the bib may have a length and the first and second extensions each may have a first dimension which is at least one half the length of the body portion.